Spin The Bottle
by danisliterallynotonfire
Summary: Prompt: Dan and Phil play spin the bottle at a party. Phan.
1. Spin The Bottle

I stood awkwardly next to Dan while he talked to some guy from school, wondering once again why I had agreed to come to this party. Dan had been invited by someone from school, because people at school actually quite liked Dan, and he'd persuaded me to come as well. I spotted Chris and PJ across the room and waved them over, relieved. "Hey Phil!" Chris said, greeting me with an enthusiastic hug. I returned the embrace, laughing at his clearly intoxicated state. He pulled away and I sipped at the beer in my hand. I wasn't fond of the stuff, but it seemed I was going to need it to get through tonight. Dan joined us just then. "Hey guys!" he said, waving at Chris and PJ. "Apparently some people are playing spin the bottle in the kitchen. Wanna go join in?"

My heart sank. _This_ was I why didn't go to parties. Chris and PJ nodded and Dan looked expectantly at me. "I might pass on that..." I muttered.

"Oh, come on Phil, it'll be fun." Dan whined. _No it won't._

"Yeah, what's the worse that could happen?" PJ asked, turning towards the kitchen.

_I could embarrass myself in front of half our year._ I answered in my head, but I simply sighed and nodded, finishing off the beer in my hand. Dan handed me another and we went to join the game of spin the bottle. I sat down between PJ and a blonde girl who I recognised from my maths class, opening the can Dan had given me and taking a swig. Within five minutes of us joining in, Dan had already kissed the same girl twice. A few wolf-whistles arose when the bottle landed on her again.

"You gotta kiss her properly this time!" Someone announced. Dan shrugged, failing to hide the grin on his face. I felt a pang of something like jealousy as they kissed, and looked away.

A few drinks later, it was Dan's turn to spin the bottle again. My gaze followed the top of the bottle as it landed on me. I bit my lip, my heart beating a little faster then usual. Dan winked at me and crawled across the circle on his hands and knees, kissing me as soon as he got to me. I kissed him back at once, his lips soft and moulding perfectly against mine, but it was over too soon. I felt my cheeks burning as Dan returned to his seat and everyone else looked at us and a few people sniggered. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Now it was my turn to spin, and it landed on PJ. Relieved that it was only PJ and not someone I disliked, I quite willingly gave him a peck on the lips. Someone from the other side of the circle muttered something that sounded like 'gay'. I gritted my teeth and sat back down.

My heart sank this time as PJ spun the bottle and it landed on me. He kissed me and it lasted a little longer this time. The same guy on the other side of the circle snorted and said a little louder. "Definitely gay." I felt my cheeks going red again as laugher echoed around the group. I stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring Dan and Chris calling after me. Dan grabbed my shoulder as I reached the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Home." I growled, shrugging him off.

"Not without me." he said, following me down the front path into the warm summer night. I didn't say anything, just kept walking. He caught up and fell into step beside me.

"You shouldn't have reacted like that. He was only kidding, he's just gonna think it's true now."

"It is true!" I blurted out, then clamped my hand over my mouth. Dan didn't look fazed, just mildly interested.

"Really?" he asked, looking over at me. I bit my lip and nodded. "Cool. Hey, my parents are out tonight... d'you wanna stay round?"

I nodded, relief rushing through me that he wasn't walking away from me right now. "Yeah, sounds cool."

We got to Dan's house, went up to his room and both sat down on his bed with a sigh. I lay back on his mattress and shut my eyes. I was tired, and the amount of alcohol I'd consumed didn't help. A few moments later I felt Dan's lips on mine again. I kissed back without thinking. It just felt... right with Dan. He pulled back after a minute or so, giving me a chance to sit up and look at him, his chocolate brown eyes round and inviting. We stared at each other for a bit before Dan leant in once again, this time different, open-mouthed, looking for something more. He pushed me backwards until I was lying flat on his double bed as he leant over me, sat astride my waist. He grinned down at me. "I'm guessing this is your fist time... with a guy?" I nodded nervously. Dan stroked his thumb across my cheek. "It's okay, I'll be gentle." he muttered, starting to unbutton my shirt, kissing my neck, gently biting the tender skin. I helped him with getting my shirt off and he threw it down on the floor next to the bed, soon joined by his shirt and both our jeans.

I pulled his face closer to me and kissed him again. He smiled a little, grinding his hips against mine. I moaned loudly into his lips, my head falling back against the pillow. His hands reached under the waistband of my boxers and wrapped his hand around my already half-hard cock, slowly stroking me, setting up a steady rhythm. Once I was fully hard, he leaned over me to his bedside drawers, pulling out a condom and some lube. He tugged my boxers down my thighs and I kicked them off the rest of the way, my heart beating fast. He removed his own underwear and put the condom on before covering two fingers in the lube. I looked up at him, biting my lip. "You ready?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said, taking a deep breath. He positioned the fingers at my entrance and pushed the first one in. I let out a quiet hiss. He looked up at me, pushing a few strands of hair out of my face

"It's okay." he soothed. "It'll be worth it, I promise." I nodded, and he pushed in a second finger. This time I let out a small whimper, trying to get used to the strange feeling of intrusion. Dan moved them out a little, stretching me out further. I gripped onto the bedsheets tightly. After a minute or so, I began to adjust to the feeling and let out a long breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"You alright?" Dan whispered looking up at my expression. I nodded. He removed his fingers and positioned his dick at my entrance, his tip pressing into me. His fingers were nothing compared to this, and I let my head drop back onto the pillow as he slowly, slowly pushed inside of me. Once he was fully inside me, he brought my lips up to his for another kiss. "Fuck, you're so tight." he muttered against my lips. My breathing was shallow as I tried to relax and adjust to the feeling once again. "Ready?" Dan asked, tracing my jawline with his thumb. I took a deep breath then nodded. He smiled and began to gently move within me. I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain gradually turning into pleasure with each of Dan's thrusts. I moaned quietly as Dan enveloped my mouth in another kiss. I pulled him closer, my hands tangling in his hair. He thrust back in particularly hard, hitting my prostate, and I groaned, letting my jaw go slack and my eyes flutter shut. I could feel Dan's eyes on me, still leant over me, his thrusts becoming quicker and rougher, trying to find that spot again. Once he did, he hit it with almost every thrust. I dug my nails into his back, moaning loudly. He reached one hand down between us to wrap his fingers around my cock again as we moaned simultaneously. He started to stroke me again, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. I arched my back, my mouth hanging open as more moans tumbled out. "Phil!" Dan moaned out against my neck, speeding up his thrusts, pushing into me up to the hilt and I cried out in pleasure, digging my nails harder into his skin as he continued to pound against my prostate again and again, over-sensitising it. "D-Dan, I'm gonna..." I panted between more moans. Dan sped up his hand movements and within thirty seconds I was moaning with relief as I came into Dan's hand. Dan followed moments later, moaning my name again as he released. We stayed locked in that position for a while, breathing hard. Eventually Dan pulled out of me, disposed of the condom and lay down next to me, pulling the covers over both of us.


	2. Last Night

The next morning Dan woke me up as he was getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts. I sat up, squinting against the late morning light that was gushing through a gap in the curtains. He smiled when he saw I was awake. "Hey." he grinned, handing me a pair of pyjama shorts and one of his shirts, kissing my cheek. I pulled them on and stood up, unable to resist smiling at him. "You want some coffee?" Dan asked, turning the door handle.

"Yes please." I muttered, following him down into the kitchen. I was surprised at how little of a hangover I had this morning. "How drunk were you last night?" I asked as I watched Dan making the coffee.

He shrugged. "I only had two or three drinks."

"Yeah, me too." I said with a smile. He turned and pressed a kiss into my lips and rested his forehead against mine.

"Good... I didn't want to be your drunken mistake." he muttered, his breath tickling my face.

"There's no way I could ever regret last night." I whispered.

Dan smiled and turned back to the coffee, handing me one of the mugs. I thanked him and took a sip.

"Oh god, everyone's gonna be saying I'm gay when we get back to school." I groaned.

"Phil... you _are_." Dan reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but I don't want everyone to know that. _You_ are, but no one gives you crap about it."

"I'm bi actually, and I don't get shit because I don't get all offended when anyone mentions it."

"Oh shut up, he was just being such a douche about it, like it's a bad thing."

"I know, Phil. I know." Dan said, leaning in and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his bare waist, smiling against his now familiar lips as his tongue began to explore my mouth.

Dan pulled away as we heard someone clearing their throat. I looked around to see Dan's parents stood in the kitchen, looking both confused and outraged. "Uh... hey." Dan said weakly.

"What the _hell_ is this?" his dad demanded, looking from me to Dan and back. I looked down at the floor, wishing it would just eat me up.

"Well..." Dan looked round at me desperately. I stared back equally as helpless. "Phil stayed over last night after we got back from the party."

"I can see _that_." his dad said, turning his eyes on me. I looked away, feeling my cheeks burning red.

"No, we didn't... do anything." Dan stuttered, crumbling under his parents' glares. His dad opened his mouth to say something else but his mum cut across.

"We'll talk about it _later_." she said pointedly jerking her head at me. We both took the hint and turned towards the stairs.

"I am so, _so_ sorry Phil." Dan said as soon as he'd shut his door.

"It's fine, I should be getting home anyway." I said, picking up my clothes from the floor.

"You can stay a bit longer if you want."

"Seriously, it's fine. My parents are probably starting to worry." I insisted, putting yesterday's clothes back on. I followed Dan back downstairs. When I straightened up from putting my shoes on, Dan looked around hastily before pressing his lips to mine for a few seconds. I smiled.

"I guess I'll see you on monday then?"

"Yeah, I'll look forward to it."


End file.
